Faking It
by FanfictionForDayz
Summary: As Oskar gets a new girlfriend, Star comes up with a crazy idea to get him to like her, one involving poor Marco as he becomes Star's fake boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy Idea

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here's short story I wanted to start that's probably going to be just a few chapters long. This one won't take me that long since I already know exactly what to type for the next chapters. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Star crushed her empty milk carton in her hand as she angrily stared at a couple across the lunchroom.

It was lunch time in Echo Creek Academy and Star had spotted Oskar and his new girlfriend, Jade.

"What does she have that I don't?" she muttered angrily stabbing her food with her fork.

"Hey, relax Star," Marco Diaz said as he put a hand on her shoulder, his other hand holding a sandwich. They were both sitting at the lunchroom where he currently was listening to her vent about her frustrations.

Star growled before swatting his hand away.

"Relax?! She's taking my sweet Oskar!" she yelled pointing across the room where Oskar was being spoon fed by Jade.

Marco shook his head. "Star, I'm sure you can find a better guy than Oskar. Why do you like him so much anyway? I mean, you barely know him."

Star looked at him dead in the eye. She hastily whipped out her magic wand and waved it around. Suddenly, all the food on the table disappeared, including Marco's precious sandwich.

"Star!" Marco yelled. "That cost me-" his mouth shut instantly after he saw the annoyed look Star was giving him.

She raised her wand again and cast a spell, causing the table to be completely covered with tons of scrapbooks and journal entries.

Marco sat there in awe. "Star, what is-"

She quickly grabbed a scrapbook and flipped it open.

"These are all the times me and him spent together," she explained as she furiously swiped the pages.

"Look here's me listening to him 2 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days ago!" she said pointing at a picture.

She flipped the page and pointed to another picture. "And this one was 5 days after that last one! He was one inch closer to me than he usually was!"

"Oh and this one is one of my favorites! This is when he serenaded me with one of his own songs!"

Star blabbered nonstop as she flipped page after page of her 'moments' with Oskar. As Marco watched her crazily flip the pages, he grew very confused. Every single picture he saw looked practically the same as the last, Oskar sitting on his car strumming his keytar while Star stared at him dreamily from a distance. He didn't think Oskar even noticed her in the pictures. Now that he thought about it, who was actually _taking_ the pictures? He decided not to bring that up.

As she finished her rant, she raised her magic wand and made all the objects on the table disappear.

"Now do you get it Marco?! Me and him are perfect for each other!" she waved her arms frantically.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Sure Star. Whatever you say," he said as he got up from the table. "I'm going to go grab another sandwich and some milk," he said pointing in the direction of the lunch lady.

Star nodded at him in as he walked away. She then propped her head on both her arms and stared in Oskar's direction. She was convinced that deep down, he actually liked her. After all, she was his biggest (only) fan.

 _Hmm... How do I get him to realize that he likes me?_ she wondered. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head as her cheeks temporarily turned into light bulbs. She looked behind her to see Marco happily walking back towards the table with a new sandwich and more milk in his hands. She grinned mischievously.

 _Perfect_ she thought.

"Oh heyyyy Marco!" she called to him in her usual bright tone.

Marco raised his eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "Uh Star, are you okay?"

She gave him a dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes at him. "Of course I am silly! Why wouldn't I be?" she exclaimed.

He looked at her, still unsure. "Well just a second ago, you were kind of upset about-"

"Psh!" she said flipping her hair. "That's all in the past! You know what they say on earth: Life goes on!"

She grinned at him, all the while look at Oskar out of the corner of her eyes.

Marco gave her one more suspicious look and shrugged before sitting down. It was hard to tell what Star was thinking sometimes. He placed the milk and took the sandwich in both his hands. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the delicious sandwich he was about to eat. Normally, school lunch was pretty bad, but sandwich days were days he would always look forward to. He was usually able to make his own custom triple bacon beef burger that made him drool with anticipation.

He savored the moment as he imagined what the sandwich would taste like with his eyes closed. Hungrily, he slowly began to open his mouth to take that delectable bite of his food. He quickly bit down, expecting to taste happiness incarnate. Weirdly enough, all he tasted was air. He opened his eyes to see that the sandwich wasn't in his hands.

"What the?!" he looked at his hands, unbelieving the sandwich could've just disappear like that.

"Where did my sandwich go?!" he turned his head to face Star. "What happened to my-"

He gasped. To his horror, he saw Star eating his precious sandwich.

"YUM! THANKS MARCO FOR BUYING ME A SANDWICH! YOU'RE SO THOUGHTFUL!" Star said loudly while chewing on bits of his precious food, unaware of the look of sheer terror plastered on Marco's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oskar glance her way and mentally cheered to herself. In her mind, her plan was working out pretty well and she had gotten him to notice her. In reality, everyone, including Marco, was staring at her.

"STAR!" Marco cried out "MY SANDWICH! YOU'RE EATING IT!"

If it was any other person, Marco would have karate chopped their face off. No one got in the way of Diaz and his sandwich. Well, except for Star because he was pretty fond of her. Still, he felt pretty shocked when she continued to eat his food.

Star ignored his comment and visible scooted over to where she sat _right_ beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

By now, Marco was just completely confused. "Star, what are you doing?" he said. He had grown accustomed to her constant touching but leaning on him and acting all flirty was definitely not normal.

"What do you mean?" she giggled as she leaned even more into his arm.

"Er well your sort of..." he started trying to explain that she was acting all weird. Then he thought about it a little more and remembered that she was a princess from another dimension. "Nevermind," he shook his head as he grabbed the milk he had bought and started sipping on it, all the while enviously look at the sandwich while Star consumed it.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, finishing their food while people gave them weird looks. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Star turned to him and yelled.

"OH YOU LIKE ME MARCO?!" she shouted."I LIKE YOU TOO!" she tackled him into a hug. "LET'S GO ON A DATE!"

Marco and 5 other people spit their drinks out. He looked down bewildered at the girl next to him. Star's eyes were wide and shining but deep down, they seemed to plead with him. Marco didn't know what was going on, but he could tell Star was asking him to play along for whatever reason. He thought about it for a moment then closed his eyes and quietly sighed to himself.

 _There better be a good reason for this_ he thought.

He opened his eyes and hugged her back. "Y-yeah sure!" he said with fake confidence. At first, he was surprised by his reaction and blushed a tiny bit.

Suddenly, Marco whispered into her ear. "We're going to have a little talk later," he said menacingly, hugging her tighter.

She gulped and continued to hug him, definitely not looking forward for when she had to explain.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well hope you enjoyed that! I'll be updating the other stories as well later on. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well here's the next part of this short story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT STAR?!" Marco shouted pacing around the living room. "I know for a fact you don't like me that way and now everyone thinks we're dating!"

Star bit her wand nervously and shuffled her feet. She felt bad about putting Marco in this situation.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked turning to her expecting an answer.

She sighed. "Ok look, listen Marco. I'm sorry for doing all that but you got to help me! I know for sure if I do this, Oskar will finally realize how much he likes me!"

Marco groaned in annoyance. "Star this is crazy! Why do you even care so much? You barely even know anything about him besides the fact he plays the keytar!"

She got a starry look in her eyes and put on a love struck smile. "He's too cute," she sighed dreamily.

"Ugh!" Marco said throwing his hands in the air. "Star I can't do this! It's never even going to work!"

Star looked at him pleadingly. "Of course it will Marco! I just need you to play along! C'mon, just for a little bit!"

Marco humphed and turned away from her, crossing his arms. "Nopppeee. Not happening."

Star frowned. "Pleasseeee?" she pleaded giving Marco her signature puppy dog look.

Marco turned his head slightly to see Star's face. He had to admit, he felt very tempted at that moment to go through with it seeing how cute she looked doing that face but he stood firm and turned his head away.

"Forget it Star. That's not going to work this time," he said firmly holding to his resolve.

Star's face turned absolutely downcast and teared up a little. "Fine," she said, defeated. "It's not like I expected you to help. I mean, who would want to date me?" she said, her voice sounding like she was choking on a few tears.

Marco whipped his body around at the sound of her sad voice. He didn't like seeing her sad.

"No wait Star, that's not what I meant!" he yelled frantically trying to get the girl to lighten up.

She sniffled and looked up hopefully at him. "Then you'll help me?"

Marco sighed. "Star, you know this is wr-"

She interrupted his sentence by covering her eyes and bawling loudly as she turned away from him. "O-ok, I-I'll j-just go t-to my room and c-c-CRY!" she blubbered as she began to walk towards the stairs.

Marco started sweating nervously. _OH NO_ he thought. _SHE'S CRYING!_

Seeing her cry like that reminded him of what his mother said to him once.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Listen Marco," Mrs. Diaz said softly looking at little 4 year old Marco. "You should never EVER make a girl upset ok?"_

 _Little Marco smiled happily nodding his head up and down._

 _Suddenly, Mr. Diaz came running down the stairs waving his arms in joy._

 _"Honey! Honey! It took me a while, but I finally changed the little guy's name to 'El Chupacabra!'" he said proudly. "Think of how intimidating he'll be when someone calls his name!"_

 _Mrs. Diaz's eye twitched. She kept her smile that she normally wore on her face as she turned to look at her husband. "Oh really now?" she said calmly. "Tell me all about it," she gestured to the kitchen._

 _Mr. Diaz puffed his chest out with pride and smugly walked into the kitchen._

 _"Stay right here honey, mommy will be back soon," Mrs. Diaz assured her son who curiously nodded at her as she went into the kitchen._

 _Suddenly, little Marco heard screams of fear and loud shouting coming from the kitchen. He heard his father beg his wife to not do anything too drastic as he heard his footsteps approach the kitchen exit. Mr. Diaz tried to make a break for it by sprinting out of the kitchen, only for him to trip and his wife to catch him by the legs._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" Mr. Diaz screamed clawing the floor as he was slowly being dragged by his wife back into the kitchen._

 _After a few moments, Mr. Diaz came out of the kitchen looking like he had just came home from a war. "Mi hijo," he said weakly looking own towards little Marco. "Never ever upset a girl," he said as he limped towards his computer upstairs to change Marco's name back._

 _Little Marco gulped and since then, he had remembered this important lesson._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Marco's eyes widened. He rushed over to Star and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped moving but refused to look at him, her face buried in her hands with her back facing him.

"Ok ok Star I'll do it! Just please don't cry!" he begged fearfully.

All of a sudden. she turned around to face him with a wide grin and hands extended towards him. She didn't even look like she had been crying at all.

"Really?! Thanks Marco!" she exclaimed. "HUGS!" she threw her arms around him and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

Marco tried to be annoyed, but couldn't help but feel a small grin form on his face.

He pulled away from the hug and looked at Star.

"The things I do for you," he rolled his eyes with a smile apparent on his face. Star giggled in response.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Wellllll..." she reached into her star shaped purse and pulled out a map.

"Tomorrow, Oskar and Jade are supposed to be on a date," she explained. "I already mapped out all the spots he's going to take her to. All we have to do is show up and act all cute."

"Er... Star?" Marco said. "That's... kind of creepy that you even know where they're going."

"Psh, nonsense! It's perfectly normal!" she said waving it off. "I do it all the time!"

Marco looked at her weirdly before shaking his head. He decided to ignore that fact.

"Well then Ms. Butterfly," he said jokingly giving her a little bow. "Would you be so kind as to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

She giggled at his silly antics. "it would be my pleasure, Sir Marco," she said as she took his hand in hers. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

 **Yeah I really need to update my other stories before the new episode. My next update will either be on Until You Realize, this one, or the rival fic. Well thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Park

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I wanted to post this chapter today because I found that I had pretty much had it already written. Hopefully I can get to my other stories soon. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Sooo where are they?" Marco said leaning back on the bench he was sitting on with Star. They were currently at the park waiting for Oskar and his girlfriend to show up.

"Weird..." Star said looking around the park for any sign of them. "Maybe they're running late, but I'm sure they're coming here sometime."

She turned to Marco. "You know what to do when they get here right?"

Marco gave her a nervous grin and flashed two thumbs up. "Uh heh heh of course I do! I-I'm a misunderstood bad boy! I've been on plentttyyy of dates. Uh huh yep. I just have to uh, um..."

Star stared at him, trying not to laugh as he tried to come up with words. "Marco you've never been a date before have you?"

He twiddled his thumbs and looked away in embarrassment. "Well, er yeah I guess. I kind of um, don't know what to do."

Star grinned at him. "Well, then we can practice!" Star exclaimed as she scooted closer to him. "I'll give you some tips so you can take that lucky girl on a super romantic date!"

Marco chuckled, still slightly embarrassed but starting to feel more comfortable. "Ok Star. Teach me then."

She nodded excitedly, beaming with pride as she was going to be the one to teach Marco how to go on a date. "Ok so first things first, you have to show _everyone_ that you're on a date! This means you have to be super romantic like putting your arm around herrrr and putting your head on her hairrrr and telling her that you love herrr," she gushed dreaming of the day it would happen to her.

Marco nodded in understanding. "Right, so basically just do all those cliche things I've heard about."

Star smiled and nodded her head. "Right, you're starting to catch on! Now try it on me!" she said excitedly as she closed her eyes and leaned towards Marco

"Er, okay," Marco said unsurely as he started to bring his arm across Star. He gulped as he brought his arm to a resting position. "Like this?"

Star opened her eyes to see Marco's arm barely even touching her shoulder. His arm was kind of shaking unconfidently and his hand was twitching erradically. Star groaned. "Marco you need to be more confident! You're arm is barely even around me!"

"Right," Marco muttered as he took a deep breath and tried to relax his arm. All this was in vain however, as he couldn't bring his arm to calm itself.

"Agh!" Marco groaned in frustration as he took his arm off her. "This is too hard!" he complained. "Everytime I imagine doing this to some other girl, I get way too nervous!"

Star shrugged. "Hey don't worry about it! You'll get the hang of it soon!" She thought about it for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Oh I got it! Don't even think you're on a date! Just pretend you and the girl are just - you know hanging out!"

Marco's eyes widened slightly. "You know what, that actually makes me feel a lot better! Thanks Star!"

She beamed at him with a smug smile on her face. "No problem! After all, I am an expert-"

Suddenly, they heard a loud, horrible sound coming from around the corner of the park. (Although Star thought it sounded heavenly.)

They turned their heads to see Oskar and Jade walking out of the corner heading their way, Oskar playing his keytar wildly with Jade listening to him while everyone around them screamed for mercy.

"There he is!" Star whispered urgently. "Quick hug me!"

Marco's eyes widened. "Wait a minute-"

Before he could finish, Star took his arms and wrapped them around herself as she snuggled into him.

"You're so cute Marco!" she squealed loudly enough for Oskar to hear. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck as her blonde hair tickled his face.

Marco, deciding that it was showtime and to play along for Star, took her advice and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug and started brushing her hair.

Star found herself surprised and at the gesture. This was way beyond what she had taught him. His arms weren't shaking anymore, they held her tight and securely. He was radiating confidence and warmth as he ran his soft fingers through her long, blonde hair. She looked up slightly to see him leaning his head on her head.

"H-hey Marco," she whispered nervously. "Y-you got a lot better at this r-really quickly." She mentally slapped herself. Why was she sounding so nervous?

"Yeah your advice really helped," he whispered huskily. "You hug me everyday so I figured- what's so different about now?"

"O-ok," Star answered, lightly blushing. She knew Marco was just playing his role as her face boyfriend, but she couldn't help but feel very warm and comfortable resting there in his arms as he brushed her hair.

She found herself trying her hardest to focus on Oskar to see if he would notice, but she found herself enjoying every moment she felt Marco's fingers brush down her hair a little too much. She shivered every time she felt his breath hit her face, it felt heavenly to her for reasons she didn't know. Marco was performing very well. Too well.

Before long, she had forgotten about her agenda and was happily enjoying the comfort she was feeling in his arms.

 _Who knew Marco would be so good at this?_ she thought happily. She sighed in satisfaction as she continued to let her best friend brush her hair. Suddenly, she felt Marco abruptly stop brushing her hair and felt his hug loosen. She felt a wave of disappointment and opened her eyes to see Marco dislodging her head away from him while muttering to himself.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Star pouted in disappointment.

Marco gave her a weird look. "Uh, Star? Oskar turned the corner over there just a few seconds ago without even noticing us. Haven't you been paying attention?"

She blushed slightly. She had completely forgotten the whole reason she was doing this was to get Oskar to like her.

"O-oh yeah," she stuttered. "Right, um we should follow them," she said halfheartedly. Part of her knew they should follow him but the other part of her just wanted to tell Marco to shut up and keep brushing her hair.

Marco nodded and stood up. "Well what are we waiting for? C'mon Star!" he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand pulled her off the bench towards the direction Oskar and his girlfriend were headed.

Star gasped slightly at his touch. She felt like she had just been zapped with electricity for a second.

 _Wow, who knew his hand could feel so warm_ _?_ she thought as she stared at their intertwined hands.

She quickly caught herself mid though and shook her head. _Wait a minute! No, I shouldn't be thinking that! This is Marco, my best friend!_

Even as she thought that however, she couldn't deny the fact that holding his hand felt so very right.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well with the end of the chapter, I just want to say I am HYPED for the next episode tomorrow! My shipping senses are tingling with happiness because I know there will definitely be some kind of Starco in Inter-dimensional Field trip and Marco Grows a Beard. Well hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews! I'll see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Movies

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well I was wrong about the new episode but there were still little Starco moments hidden in there. Not worried about Jackie still since she still has no character development lol. Well, don't have much time right now so I'll just leave you with chapter 4 of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're in," Marco said as he lead Star through the cinema. The two were currently at the movies that was playing the new horror film that had come out, House of Horrors. For obvious reasons, Oskar wanted to bring his girlfriend there to watch it. Naturally, Star and Marco had followed them.

They quickly took two seats that were a few rows in front of Oskar to make sure he saw them. They sat down making a loud _poomf_ noise on the cushioned seat and set the popcorn they had bought in between them.

"Alright Star, Oskar's right there. There's no way he can't see us now," he said quietly.

Star gave him a smile as she munched on some of the popcorn. "Thanks Marco again for helping," she whispered to him. At times like this, she realized how grateful she was that she had met him. She couldn't even imagine how she would've survived on earth without his company.

"No problem Star," he whispered casually while he looked at the pre-movie commercials. "But just so you know, I still don't think this is a good idea."

She tilted her head inquisitively towards him. "Why not?" she whined.

He crunched on some more popcorn before turning to her. "Don't you think if he really liked you, well, he wouldn't have gotten a girlfriend?"

Star groaned. "Marco I've told you this before! He just doesn't realize it yet! He just needs a little push in the right direction is all!" As the words came out of her mouth, even she began to be skeptical about what she was saying. Was it really worth all the trouble? Did he not actually like her at all?

Marco shook his head. "Whatever you say Star. Anyways, er-" his voice quickly turned small. "Am I supposed to uh, you know- hug you and stuff like I did at the park?" he coughed lightly and turned slightly towards the screen.

Star giggled at his embarrassment. _So cute_ she thought.

"Well," she said mischievously moving the popcorn on his lap and scooting closer to his seat. "you're kinda right," she said as she took his right arm and held it close to her.

Marco looked at her in anticipation, ready and eager for whatever she might have to say.

"You don't need to do much since we're watching a movie, just remember to smile and hug me through the movie," she chuckled. "Annnnnnnd maybe a little kiss on the head for good effect," she said as she snuggled up to him.

Marco nodded in understanding, somehow not being able to grasp the fact that Star basically asked him to kiss her. "Right, got it," he said. "So like this?" he placed his lips on top of Star's head and gave a little kiss on her head

Star eyes widened as her cheeks bursted with an array of colors. She hadn't expected Marco to just go along with it. She had expected a few protests, maybe a scene of him with his cheeks incredibly red from embarrassment, but certainly not an actual kiss on the head. She forgot how to breath for a few seconds and felt dizzy in the head. The kiss was so incredibly warm it made her want more.

Wait a minute... want more?

"Uh Star are you okay?" Marco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Her brain turned back on after being turned off by Marco's little kiss on the head and remembered that she hadn't answered him.

"O-oh yeah you did w-well," she weakly replied, her voice getting smaller and more nervous as she finished the statement. She somehow couldn't bring herself to turn her head towards his face. "I-It was perfect."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Marco nod and turn back to the pre-movie commercials. As he did that, she began to pick up where she last left off on her thoughts.

 _He's nervous about putting his arm around someone but he has the courage to just kiss me on the head like that? What is going on?!_ she thought. Her brain was still dizzy from it. Who knew someone could affect her so much with just a little action? She had no explanation to why it had such a huge impact on her so she stored the thought away, hoping to get it out of her mind until she wanted to think about it again. _I like OSKAR!_ she repeated to herself. _O-S-K-A-R what does that spell?! IT SPELLS MARCO! I MEAN OSKAR! IT SPELLS OSKAR!_

She shook her head. Her thoughts were too jumbled up right now so she decided to stop thinking so hard about it. She assured herself that she liked Oskar a few more times before turning to glance at him from behind. He hadn't even looked like he had seen them yet. Oddly, she didn't find this annoying at all, but maybe that was because she felt so confused right now.

She tugged on Marco's arm. "I don't think he can see us," she whispered to him.

Marco turned to look at her. She noticed that Marco had a perfectly straight face on and didn't even look the slightest bit unnerved to having her snuggle with him. She felt just a tiny bit disappointed, although she couldn't understand why.

"He'll notice us eventually," he replied confidently before turning back to the screen. Star took this time to examine her best friends features. She wondered why she felt so at peace with him to the point where she was alright with asking him to do all of this. If it were anyone else, she probably would've never even asked. And then there was the fact she actually felt like she was on a real date with him. Deny as she might, deep down, her experience at the park left her with conflicting thoughts about her best friend. She always enjoyed spending time with him, but now she felt like spending the whole day together, just the two of them having fun, wouldn't be... so bad.

"-But putting that aside, are you sure you want to watch this movie? I've heard it's pretty scary," Marco interrupted her thoughts.

She laughed quietly. "Marco, I've probably seen worse things on Mewni. Trust me."

He nodded his head as the movie started. Unsurprisingly, Star wasn't even the slightest bit scared by the movie. She found the scares and monsters lame compared to what she fought on a daily basis on Mewni. In fact, some of the scenes looked so bad, it was comical to her.

Star laughed quietly. "Those ghouls look nothing like the one's in the swamp of Mewni! They're going to have to do a better job than this if they want to scare us right Marco?"

After getting no response, she looked up at him. He looked scared out of his mind and kept repeating to himself that it was "just a movie".

Marco's perception of the movie greatly differed from Star's. Ever since the first scare, Star had felt his whole body shaking, but she had thought it was from excitement rather than fear. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Uh Marco?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her and gave her a nervous grin. "Psh y-yeah! Wh-why wouldn't I b-be?"

As if on cue, a jumpscare appeared on the screen causing Marco to scream in fright and unintentionally wrap his arms around Star, pulling her into such aright hug she was almost lifted off her seat and sitting in his lap.

Her eyes widened as she realized the position she was in. "Umm Marco?" she called to him with a small blush on her cheeks.

Marco's teeth started chattering in fear. "H'huh?! No way! I'm not scared!" he said fearfully as he continued to watch the movie intently.

"Uh, I didn't say-"

"Of course I didn't scream! I just coughed really weird and loudly that time!" he protested, not paying attention to Star's words.

Star sighed. She realized talking to Marco like this was pretty much pointless, so she decided to sink deeper into his arms, reliving the comfort she felt at the park as she felt his breath softly hit her head.

Needless to say, Marco was scared senseless throughout the whole movie. Every time he got scared, he clutched Star even tighter, like a giant teddy bear and refused to let go of her. By the end of the movie, she was barely in her seat anymore as most of her was in Marco's arms.

Star could barely speak through the whole movie. Her face was beet red and she had stopped paying attention to what was happening in the movie and had even stopped paying attention to Oskar. She felt oddly cozy in his arms and was secretly thankful everytime a scare happened that made him pull her closer.

By the end of the movie, her brain was in a state of wonder and confusion. _This is- this is wrong!_ she thought. _This is Marco, my best bestie! But why does this feel so nice? Did his hair look this soft before? Why is my face so warm?! WHY DO I NOT WANT THIS TO STOP?_

She battled with her brain to come up with an answer to all these questions. She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this so much; he was just helping her get Oskar! Even then however, she couldn't deny that their little fake date, didn't feel so fake anymore.

At the end of the movie, Star felt the warmth leave her body as she sank back into her own seat. She opened her eyes to see a very pale Marco looking at the screen as the credits rolled. She giggled at his expression.

Suddenly, the very pale-looking Marco stood up and grabbed Star's hand. "We're going," he said horsely as he started to pull her out of her seat and towards the exit.

"Hey wait!" Star called to him. "There might be an after credits scene!" she said as she pulled him back.

Star was surprised when he turned around with an incredibly serious look on his face. He moved closer to her and grabbed her waist.

Star's eyes widened. "M-M-Marco. wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

He didn't answer as he began to lean in. Star found her hands suddenly gripping his shoulders and her eyes squeezing shut. _Is he going to kiss me in front of all these people?_ she thought in panic. _B-but when did he start liking me? Is this really just an act anymore?!_

Her body quivered as she felt his breath hit her once more. She found her body moving without her consent as her head tilted to the side and her lips parted slightly. Everything in her mind was cleared except for one thought. _A kiss wouldn't be... so bad_ she thought before she puckered up and began to lean in.

All of a sudden, she found that her body was being lifted up and that there was no face in front of him. She opened her eyes to find Marco's real intention. He had picked her up and slung her by the shoulder and was making his way towards the exit. Star felt embarrassed. She had honestly thought he was leaning in to kiss her when in reality, he was just leaning in to make it easier to pick her up. Good thing he didn't see her face when she was... ready to kiss him.

"H-hey!" Star yelled, her face flushing bright red. She lightly hit his back with her fist. "Put me down!" she said halfheartedly.

Marco paid no attention to Star as he hurried along towards the door leading to the outside. Star looked up from Marco's back to see the crowd now focusing on them, awwing and cooing. Despite the embarrassment, she felt an unexpected smile tugging at her face. She took a glance at Oskar to see that he and Jade were staring at them weirdly. She realized that she didn't feel any satisfaction in having caught Oskar's attention, and the smile on her face was coming from the warm feeling in her stomach as Marco carried her out of the movie theater.

They exited the movie room and Marco put Star down, panting wildly from the fear that had been instilled in him.

"Sorry Star," he said. "I didn't mean to pick you up back there, it just sort of happened." He looked at her hoping she would understand but instead seeing that she was actually stifling a laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny?" he yelled as he stood straight up, arms flailing in panic. "I wasn't scared! I just... got a super huge headache that wouldn't go away until I got out! Yeah thats it, it's not like-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Star's happy carefree laugh.

"Whatever you say Marco," she said happily as she pulled him into a hug. "Let's just go."

Marco nodded gratefully as he let Star drag him towards their final destination of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Restaurant

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well, I promised it and now I must deliver! Here's Chapter 5 of this short story. Only one more chapter after this one so hopefully this turns out as good or better than your expectations. Hope you guys like this whole idea so far and how this story has been playing out. Well, that's enough talk.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Oskar is taking her here?" Marco asked, completely in awe as Star dragged him to a nearby table. They were currently at one of the fanciest, most expensive restaurants in Echo Creek, something Marco could only dream of going to without emptying his entire wallet.

"Yep! He asked me for some money last week and I guess this is what he used it on!" Star said, oddly cheerful at that, as she slid into a chair.

Marco grabbed his chair across from her and began to sit down. "Wait a minute, you gave-"

"Wait, wait!" Star interrupted him. "Sit next to me!" she said patting the seat next to her. She wanted to be very close to Marco right now.

Marco looked at her weirdly before he shrugged and made his way to the chair and sat dow next to her.

"Well anyways," he continued. "You actually gave him enough money to afford this?!" He gestured to the extremely fancy place they were eating at.

Star nodded her head and smiled. "Yep! Why? Is that a problem?"

"Well, how did you even _get_ the money?!" Marco pointed at the menu with food so expensive, that it made snacks and drinks at the movies look cheap. "And how are we going to pay for any of this!"

"Easy!" Star said before pulling out her wand. She gave it a little twirl before a bright, green light emanated from it. Light came out from the wand and moved onto the table which materialized a whopping total of $1,000,000 dollars laid out in stacks on top of the table.

"I can just use my wand!" she finished as she pointed at the pile of money.

Marco's eyes shot out of his eyes and picked up one of the dollar bills to see if it was real. Sure enough, it was.

"Holy nachos," Marco whispered as he looked back and forth between the 100$ bill he was holding and the pile of cash spread across the table. "I can buy anything! Hoodies, nachos, more hoodies, more nachos," Marco whispered excitedly as he reached to grab more of the money.

Suddenly, all the money disappeared and Marco turned to Star who was twirling her wand around with a smug look on her face.

"Star!" Marco complained. "I was going to-"

"I do remember you saying though that I shouldn't be using too much magic," she slyly while tapping her chin. "And I figured, you're right! So instead of making money, I just stole your wallet!" Star grinned while holding his wallet in front of him. "Don't worry, even after I gave Oskar half of the all the money that was in here, there's still enough to afford the food here!" Star exclaimed.

"Well, barely," she decided to add.

Marco's eyes widened in fear as he felt his jean pockets. Sure enough, his wallet was not there. He quickly snatched his wallet from the giggling girl and looked inside to see... it was still full of his money.

"Just kidding!" Star laughed as she pulled out a wad of cash from her purse. "You probably can't afford this place but I can!"

Marco sighed in relief and put his money back. He was honestly just happy Star hadn't spent all of his hard earned money. Besides, she was right about that. She shouldn't be using magic for everything.

...But at least he knew where he could get some extra cash if he needed.

"So we can order anything from this menu?" he asked, changing the subject, as he looked through the super expensive yet delicious looking choices of food.

"Yep!" Star nodded. "We can eat an unlimited amount of anything we want!"

Marco grinned in joy as he started browsing through the whole menu when a waiter came over.

"May I help you?" he asked politely as he addressed the two teenagers.

Marco turned to beginning of the menu, intent clearly written on his face as his drive for hunger was overwhelming enough to make him want to order half the things on the menu.

"We would like the-"

"One large plate of the spaghetti please!" Star interrupted him covering his mouth with her hand.

"I see, I see," the waiter said while writing down the order. "Anything else for you two today?"

Marco protested and took Star's hand off his mouth. "Yeah we-"

"Nope! That's all!" Star brightly interrupted him as she pulled him into such a tight hug that he literally couldn't speak. "Sorry! You'll have to mind my boyfriend here, he can get a little crazy sometimes!"

The waiter looked uncertainly at the struggling boy as he tried to escape Star's grasp. "...Alright then, you're order will be ready in a few minutes," he said calmly before walking away.

Star let out a breath of relief as she let go of Marco. _Everything's going according to plan_ she thought.

Marco scrambled to sit up straight and glared at Star. "Star! You said we were allowed to order anything! Why'd you stop me? And why'd you order only one spaghetti? I'm hungry too!"

"Wellll," Star sang as she scooted her chair closer to him. "I was thinking eating spaghetti off one plate would seem pretty _romantic_ right?"

Marco blinked. "Romantic?"

"I-I mean for when Oskar gets here! And I-I, um, have to, uh... show you how to be romantic on a date! Yeah, for that special girl you want to ever go out with am I right?!" Star nervously laughed, trying to correct her slip up. Something about Star changed after spending half of the day with Marco. She felt more... flustered around him and found the urge to hug him more. It was a weird feeling.

"Right," Marco said unsurely. "But I'm not feeling very romantic right now. I'm feeling pretty hungry and it's going to take a lot more than-"

"Here is your food you two," the waiter said. He had just come back from the kitchen holding a GIANT plate of spaghetti, enough for both of them.

"WHOA," Marco cut himself off as the food was put in front of him and her. Star's eyes also widened. That was a lot of spaghetti.

"I take it back!" Marco yelled picking up a fork. "That's a lot of spaghetti!"

Star nodded her head picking up her own fork and looked at the food hungrily. She wasn't super hungry at the moment, but the spaghetti sure did look very delicious. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!"

Star and Marco hungrily took a bite of the spaghetti, the delicious italian food making them both very, very happy.

 _I should've eaten this when I first came to earth!_ Star smiled taking another bite of the food. She couldn't get enough of the spaghetti she was eating, it looked just as delicious as it did in the movies she watched!

Wait, movies?

Star mentally slapped herself remembering why she had ordered spaghetti. Marco had once given her some old earth movies to watch. One of them was about two dogs (magical to her, as they were very animate for animals) who were eating dinner while eating off the same plate of spaghetti. They coincidentally were eating the same noodle when their lips came together accidentally for a kiss. Star had thought that was adorable when she had first seen it and had only remembered that scene only a few minutes before they arrived at the restaurant.

And she wanted to do the same cliche thing with Marco.

After going to the movies, she realized that she really, _really_ wanted to kiss Marco. She realized that he was right, if Oskar really did like her, he wouldn't have gone and gotten a girlfriend. She accepted that fact before realizing that she really liked Marco. All of his accidentally romantic gestures that day made her realize that she had always loved him. She loved everything about him, from being able to balance out her wild personality with his safe one to just being himself and being caring of her. In fact, she had even said it to him yelling an "I love you!" when she was excited or he did something that made her want to say that. Only now, she realized she didn't mean it in a friendly way, she meant it in a romantic way.

 _Right, got to focus on the mission_ Star said determined as she continued to eat the spaghetti along with Marco. She looked at the spaghetti noodles Marco was eating and saw that he was eating of them bunched up and twirled around his fork. How was she supposed to reenact the scene she saw if he's eating the food like that?!

"Marco! Stop eating it like that!" she yelped.

Marco turned to look at her and tilted his head. "What? This is how I normally eat spaghetti. And I'm pretty sure this is how you're supposed to eat it."

"Whatever! Eat it one noodle at a time!" Star commanded him.

"Wait why-"

"Just do it!" Star said exasperated. "Remember, I'm the one paying!"

Marco was very confused but he did agree that she _was_ the one paying so it would be best not to question her.

"Fineee," he complied and started to wrap one noodle at a time around his fork. _Who knows what's going on in her mind_ he thought.

"No! Not like that either!" Star lightly slapped his hand making him drop the noodle in surprise. "Take the end of the noodle and slurp it like this!" Star showed him by using her fork to take the end of a noodle and ate the noodle like she had seen in the movie.

"Ok what?! Star, I can't eat like that! That'll take-" he started.

"If you just do what I say and stop questioning it, I'll bring you here again," Star interrupted him while waving the wad of money she had pulled from her purse very temptingly.

Marco had his mouth open to speak but closed it as Star made the offer. He had no idea why she wanted him to eat in such an inconvenient way, but he did want to go to this place again.

Grumbling, Marco did as she said and ate the food as Star showed him. "Happy?" he mumbled.

"Very," Star said grinning as she proceeded to search for the other end of the noodle Marco was eating. She tried to be fast enough to get to find the end of the noodle he was eating and eat it as well but he was eating it too fast.

"Star?" Marco questioned. "Are you not hungry? You haven't touched the food in the last like 5 minutes. And what are you looking for? Did you drop something?"

Star looked at him annoyed. He was making this way harder than it should be. _Did the guy dog ask questions like this in the movie? Nooooo! Did the lady dog have any trouble eating the other end of the noodle in the movie?! NO! Why is this so hard?!_

"No questions, remember?!" Star said while angrily waving the cash in his face. "Also, stop eating so fast! And while you're at it, close your eyes while eating each noodle too!"

"What?!" Marco exclaimed. "Star, no one can eat like that! I'm not sure if-"

"Up up up!" Star stopped him. "Do you want to eat here again or not?"

"Not if I have to take this long just to eat some spaghetti," Marco muttered crossing his arms.

Star frowned. _Time to go for the big guns_ she thought.

Star's eyes started watering as the hearts on her cheeks cracked. All in all, she reminded Marco of a puppy who had just been abandoned by his owner.

"Why-" she started.

"OK OK! Don't cry Star!" Marco desperately begged her.

Star's face reverted back to normal. "That's better," she said happily. She really did love that he cared enough for her to not want to make her cry.

"Ugh, that's not fair," Marco mumbled, a secret smile on his face. "You can't just do that when you need something."

Star giggled at him. "Maybe you're just too caring of people Marco," she punched his arm playfully.

"Well if it's for you, then I'm okay with that," Marco laughed while flashing her a cheeky smile before going back to eating the noodles, this time exactly how Star wanted had said to.

Star's face turned a deep shade of red. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he said that. If she wasn't so, so... _in love_ with him right now, she would be hugging him like she always did, awing and cooing at his words.

 _How is he so romantic and doesn't realize it?_ Star thought.

R-right," she said with high pitched voice as she decided to continue on with her plan. For the next 15 minutes, Star tried to find and eat the other end of a noodle like how it was seen in the movie and end up with a soft, accidental kiss from Marco. Unfortunately, this was actually very hard as the noodles were bunched up and tangled sometimes making it hard for her to find it or it was just too short for her and Marco to be eating at the same time. Even at the pace Marco was going, she was having a hard time going through with her plan.

Finally, there was only one noodle left on the plate. Star grinned. This was finally it!

As Marco took a bite at the end of the last remaining noodle and closed his eyes, Star took a bite of the other end and began to eat it like how she saw in the movies. Star was excited. Marco didn't notice she was eating the other end, as his eyes were closed. Every second they were getting closer and closer. Their lips were now only a few more inches away. Just a little more and-

"Ow!" Marco yelped as he bit down on the noodle causing it to separate and for Star to accidentally eat the rest. "Bit my tongue!" Marco exclaimed.

Star blinked in shock. _That... that did NOT just happen... Seriously?!_ Star fumed in her mind. It was like the universe was against her now. The very last noodle, and Marco just _had_ to bite on it to take away from the romantic moment that was supposed to happen.

"Whooo!" Marco happily sighed as he closed his eyes and clutched his stomach, leaning against the chair in bliss. "I am fulllll! Wasn't that good Star?"

Hearing no response, he opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Star?" he asked quizzically as he saw that she was looking at the ground, biting her lip looking a little bit... annoyed.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She didn't look very happy at the moment.

Suddenly, an idea hit her like a lightning bolt. There was a million things that go wrong, but she couldn't take it anymore. It was her last idea before their fake date was over. She looked up into his eyes and quickly grabbed Marco's face, pulling him closer to her.

"What the- Star-" Marco started, surprised.

"Oskar is sitting a few tables behind you and looking at us!" she explained to him urgently.

"Really? Where-" he said as he began to turn his head to look behind him.

"No don't look!" Star yelped quietly as she held his face to make sure he was facing her. "Or he might think something, um, suspicious is going on!"

In reality, there was no Oskar behind Marco. In fact, Oskar wasn't even coming to this restaurant. After the movies, Star had decided that she liked Marco and had stopped liking Oskar. She had remembered seeing this restaurant in a commercial on TV and wanted to bring Marco here right after she realized she liked him so she could have somewhat of a romantic end to this fake date, which she hoped would end up as a real one. Meanwhile, though she had indeed given Oskar some money last week, he had kept most of it for himself and had taken his date to a romantic evening at McDonalds. Yeah, the guy was too cheap to spend his money on a restaurant like this on his date.

"Man I forgot all about Oskar!" Marco whispered. "We ate all the food before we could act like a couple or whatever in front of him! What do we do now?!"

Star bit her lip and decided that it was now or never. She needed to get this out now.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And for the first time that day, Star saw Marco blush and stutter nervously when he was asked to do something romantic to her.

"K-K-KISS YOU?!" Marco nervously stuttered. His palms were getting sweating profusely and if he wasn't sitting down, his legs would've given out from under him as they were shaking so much, one would have thought there was an earthquake happening just by looking at how shaky his legs were. "I-I can't! S-sorry Star, anything but this!" he said while trying to release his head from her grip.

Star frowned. "Why not?" she asked him, firmly holding his head in place. She tried to deny the fear that was creeping up on her that maybe he didn't like her back, which wouldn't be a big surprise. After all, she had taken him on this fake date to try to get to Oskar. He couldn't like her that way after going through all this stuff to try to get some other guy. But still, there was still the tiny hope that maybe, just maybe, he had some feelings for her.

"Star," he whispered. He was incredibly nervous; the most nervous she had ever seen him, in fact. "You like Oskar! I-I can't just kiss you when you already l-like somebody else! B-besides, O-Oskar probably w-will just be upset or something if he sees us kiss and then he'll not want you to-"

"Forget about Oskar," Star told him as she gazed into his eyes. No way she was going to let this moment pass without doing what she needed to do.

Marco's eyes widened. _No way, there's no way that-_

"W-what are you saying?" he asked her, confusion and hope written on his face.

Star leaned in a bit and pulled his head closer. She released her grip on his face allowing to turn his head freely, but he didn't turn away from her. Her arms snaked their way to the back of his neck and he allowed them to stay there as he looked into her eyes.

"I want to kiss you Marco," she whispered.

At that, she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Haha sorry for that somewhat of a cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the reviews and stuff! Next up on my agenda to update is Until You Realize. Only a few more chapters left on that one but I admit, I have been procrastinating and holding out on that. I just haven't been too inspired to finish it but it was my first story and it should've been finished a long time ago. Therefore, I will try to get that done ASAP. I will also be trying to get the last chapter of this out soon. And after finishing both these stories, I can concentrate on the startup story I've started a week or two ago about how Star and Marco were rivals and stuff. Not only that, I got ideas rolling in on one shots so expect more of those later.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I try to respond to the reviews (If you have an account on here that I can message that is) if I have time and it's awesome to read all the reviews. Honestly, I write these things to satisfy my own need for Starco because I am trash, but I'm glad someone else enjoys them too!**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and I'll see you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Fake After All

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while. October's been a busy month for me because of some of the stuff I had to do for my classes. Anyways, here's the final chapter of this weird short story.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

What was happening? No seriously, what was happening?

Marco looked down at their connected lips in awe. He wasn't very sure himself if what was currently happening to him was real.

How did it ever end up like this? All he did the whole day was try to be a good friend and help Star. I mean, he practically did everything she told him to do. So what exactly did he do so very right?

Not that he was complaining, mind you. In fact, he was enjoying the kiss very, very much. It was unbelievable how soft Star's lips felt and he had been wanting to feel what it was like for a while now. There was only one tiny, little problem that was kind of ruining the experience for him.

Star in the meantime, frowned inwardly. She knew this was a mistake. She knew she messed up. So far, she hadn't felt Marco kiss her back the last 2 minutes she had been kissing him. She should have known it was almost too good to be true. What did she expect? She had taken this on this crazy fake date to get some other guy. Why should he like her?

...But that didn't mean she was going to break the kiss anytime soon.

Unfortunately, someone just had to interrupt them.

"Hey! Take it somewhere else!" one of the staff members in the kitchen yelled at the two; the people at nearby tables chuckling at the two teens.

They both quickly pulled away from each other as they heard the voice, panting and red faced as they tried not to get too embarrassed. Star wanted to blast the staff person for interrupting them very badly, but Marco grabbed Star's arm (which basically paralyzed her) and started pulling her towards the exit (after leaving some cash for the staff to pick up of course).

They bursted out of the restaurant, heavily panting and minds dizzy about the kiss.

"Well that was... something," Marco said awkwardly. "So uh about the um... kiss,"

"Marco," she interrupted him, her voice becoming dry. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me its just- I wanted to-"

To her surprise, Marco grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him. He was looked kind of embarrassed and even a little bit... nervous?

"Uh, so like I said about the kiss," he started as he ignored her last statement. He was sweating like crazy which was really odd. He wasn't this nervous while kissing her. "Er, how _do_ you kiss someone?"

Star's face turned into one of utmost confusion. She blinked a few times. "What?" she said. She didn't think she was hearing him right.

He looked down and shuffled his feet. "W-well you see," he coughed. "I-I haven't kissed anyone before, a-and I'm not really sure how the whole kissing thing, um works." He looked away, his cheeks dusted red.

"You... don't know how to kiss?" Star said bewildered. Part of her was hoping that maybe that was why Marco wasn't kissing back and the other part of her was just in awe of how the heck this was possible.

"But-but everyone knows how to kiss! I've never kissed anyone before this and even I was able to kiss you!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you seen it in one of your earth movies or something?!"

His face flushed even more red. "O-Of course I've seen a kiss before! I-it's just, what _exactly_ am I supposed to do?"

"Uh what do you mean?" she asked.

Marco nervously paced around the sidewalk with hands behind his back. "Am I supposed to push my lips forward or something? Was I supposed to tilt my head?! What if I bump my head and it becomes awkward?! What if my teeth smack into your teeth?! Is my breath supposed to smell like spaghetti?!"

He rambled on and on about the things that could go wrong about a kiss and what he was supposed to do, all the while Star staring at him in amazement, and slightly grinning. She thought he looked very adorable trying to figure out the safest way to kiss someone was.

"-And then I bite my lip too hard and have to go to the hospital before-"

"Marco!" Star interrupted his rant. He turned to look at the girl whose arms were crossed and had a fond smile on her face. "If you want I can... teach you."

Marco froze. He turned to Star and gave her a bewildered look. He looked like an had just won the lottery twice in a row.

"T-t-teach me?" Marco stuttered. "A-are you s-sure? Because I'm a really bad at this and I'm not so sure that-"

"Well I am sure," Star smiled as she took a step closer. She realized what he needed. He just needed a little push, like she did. She could see in his eyes how frustrated was with himself at the fact that he couldn't kiss. In fact, it made Star laugh a little.

She wrapped her arms around him and slowly began leaning towards him. She felt giddy inside. She was going to experience what she felt at the restaurant a few minutes ago and this time, with Marco's consent.

Marco was in slight panic however. He squirmed nervously under her touch and he felt his heart pace increase rapidly. Every second she got closer and closer to him and every second he felt like his mind was going to explode.

"Star," Marco whispered tensely as he squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for whatever he might feel.

She stopped just a centimeter away from their lips meeting. "Yes?" she parted her mouth slightly and let the words float toward him.

"I-I-" Marco gulped before grabbing her shoulders. "I think I like you."

Before Star could even react to the confession, Marco pulled her close, eliminating the distance between their lips.

The feeling they got from the simple action was overwhelming. It was soft, yet with a hint of passion as their lips moved together. Sure, it felt kind of awkward for them with Marco not understanding how a kiss worked and all, but at the same time, it was so perfect they couldn't have asked for better.

A few seconds later, they parted away, lightly blushing and dazed.

"Wow," Marco muttered as he felt his lips. They were still tingling.

"Yeah, wow," Star repeated as she tried to get her heart to stop racing so much and her lips to stop tingling.

They were quiet for a few moments as they absorbed the reality of the situation. They had just kissed. Twice. Like hell their just going to ignore and forget this ever happened.

"So, uh," Marco started. "This isn't still some kind of plan to, you know, go out with Oskar, is it?" he asked hopefully.

Star quickly looked at him and shook her head while waving her hands viscously. "No no! I'm over him now. I swear!" she exclaimed.

Marco shifted his hands in his hoodie pockets awkwardly. "So uh, does this mean we can go on more of these, uh dates?" he asked shyly.

Star paused. "...More?" she asked.

Marco nodded his head. "Well, you know, going on this date with you was, um actually pretty fun. It'd be cool if, you know, me and-and you, could just uh, go on a real date. Just the two of us."

Seeing the widening of Star's eyes, Marco quickly caught himself. "I-I mean! That's if you want to, of course. We could just go and hang out at some smoothie place or-"

"I'd love to go on a date with you Marco," Star laughed as she stopped him. He was indeed, really shy when it came to stuff like dating, but that was what she loved about him.

"R-r-really?!" Marco jumped up and down in excitement before realizing he was acting to excited and correcting himself.

"I mean, yeah, awesome," Marco coughed as he stood up straight. "It would be a-a pleasure," Marco said, trying to be smooth.

Star giggled at his antics before grabbing his arm. "Well what are you waiting for? We have a bunch of planning to do!" she sang as she pulled him towards the direction of his home.

Marco smiled at his soon-to-be-girlfriend as he compliantly let her pull his arm.

 _I guess this date wasn't so fake after all_ he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ok so yeah it was kind of a crappy ending but I tried putting some thought on how this chapter was going to work. Part of the reason I wasn't able to release this is because even I didn't know how this chapter was going to go. I usually just make things up as I go along XD. But this was what I was kind of getting at in my original plan. My first idea was to make Marco even more oblivious and still convinced Oskar was there somewhere and it was all an act from Star. This ending is ok in my opinion though so hope you enjoyed it!.**

 **Btw, if anyone has halloween head cannons for me, please spam my inbox with fluffy ones becauseI want to make a Halloween one shot before October ends. I'm going to make a short non-Halloween one this weekend and then after that I'll put up the Halloween one shot if anyone bothers to send me head cannons lol. Well that's all for now guys, thanks for reading and giving all these reviews and support. I'll see you later!**


End file.
